Joey and Lauren - Me and You, Babe
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Another theory on how Joey and Lauren could reunite. What if when Tanya decides to leave, she asks Lauren to go with her? Will Joey be able to get the girl he loves to stay in Walford with him for keeps?


Based on another theory simplyrebecca_ and I came up with. What if when Tanya leaves, she persuades Lauren to go with her? Will Joey be able stop Lauren from going and convince her he loves her enough for her to stay?

LAUREN'S POV:

"You want me to what? I can't, Mum" I proclaimed

"Why not?" she questioned "what exactly have you got around here to stay for?"

"I've still got friends, I've got college. I want to stay, Mum. I don't want to go" I admitted

"Darling, you need to face facts, you and Joey aren't getting back together" she sighed

"I know we're not. But that doesn't mean I have to leave" I replied "thank you for the offer but no"

Mum nodded and I smiled, disappearing up into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Lying down on the bed I began to think, what if Mum was right? Maybe I should go with her after all. I made my way downstairs…

"Mum, do you mind if I reconsider?" I asked

"Reconsider what?" Abi's voice inquired

JOEY'S POV:

"This is all your fault" Abi proclaimed as she stormed into the café, Jay in tow

"What's all my fault?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Mum's leaving town and Lauren's going with her. You've driven away my sister, Joey. I hope you're happy" she informed me

"Lauren's leaving?" I asked

"Yes. They're packing up now" she replied

"Abs, keys, now" I proclaimed, standing up

"What? Why?" she inquired, confused

"There's no way they're gonna let me in if I knock. Keys, please" I begged

In a state of shock, she handed me her keys. Hurrying from the café I made my way across the Square, unlocking the door to number five, Tanya and Lauren shocked as I shut the door behind me…

"How did you get in?" Tanya questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Abi gave me her keys" I informed her, holding them up "Lauren, you can't go"

"Can't I?" she asked "and why's that?"

"You just can't, babe" I sighed

"Joey, Lauren's made up her mind. You need to accept that" Tanya informed me

"No" I proclaimed "I can't. Lauren, I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked

She turned to me, the shock written all over as I repeated the words she'd said to me a matter of weeks ago…

LAUREN'S POV:

"In here. Now" I hissed, motioning to the living room

Upon entering Joey shut the door behind him and I turned to him, slapping his face…

"What the hell gives you the right to waltz in here after all the pain you've caused me saying I can't leave and that you love me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not going about any of this the right way but it's the truth, Lauren. I love you. I want you and me for keeps. That's all I want" he admitted

"It's too late, Joey" I sighed "you had that and then you dumped me and broke my heart"

"Lauren, please. You can't go" he begged, pulling me towards him "not after everything we've been through"

"I almost killed us in a car crash, remember?" I asked "at least you won't have to worry about me anymore"

"I'm always going to worry, babe" he informed me

"There's no need to. I'm going. I'll be out of your life by tonight" I replied "can you go now please?"

Joey didn't move, instead he stepped closer to me, cupping my cheeks in his hands, kissing me softly…

"Don't" I proclaimed, pushing him away "you don't get to do that"

He sighed and handed me Abi's house keys, leaving the living room, looking at me once before shutting the door again…

JOEY'S POV:

"How did it go? Is she staying?" Abi asked as I walked back into the café

I shook my head, signalling no, sitting myself down opposite her and Jay…

"What happened?" she inquired as I sat down

LAUREN'S POV:

A couple of hours later Mum and I were ready to go. Packing the last of our things into the car I turned around, seeing Fatboy walking towards me. I glanced at Mum and she nodded, walking to meet him…

"Baby girl, you don't have to do this" he sighed "I believe you"

"I know you do, thank you. I have to go though, Fats" I admitted "thank you for being the best friend a girl could ask for"

He nodded and hugged me tightly as I tried to fight the tears. Opening my eyes I saw Joey stood by the Vic doors. Smiling at him weakly I pulled away from Fatboy, smiling at him before making my way to the car, climbing in…

"You sure about this, darling?" Mum asked

I nodded and fastened my seatbelt, pulling down the mirror to sort out my appearance. As I was about to put the mirror back up my gaze locked with Joey's…

"Mum, stop the car" I proclaimed

"What?" she questioned, shocked

"Stop the car. Just stop the car" I begged

Doing as I asked she stopped the car and I climbed out, watching Joey's face change from one of sadness to one of shock. I made my way over to him…

"Promise me you won't break my heart?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"You're staying?" he questioned

"Promise me you won't break my heart" I begged

"I won't" he assured me

Cupping his cheeks with my hands I kissed him softly, smiling into the kiss as I felt him deepen it…

"So, does this mean you're staying then?" Abi inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced at Joey, turning back to her before nodding and smiling, chuckling as she hugged me tightly…

"Are you girls sure you're not coming?" Mum questioned, walking over to us

Abi and I linked hands and nodded. Mum smiled sadly and made her way back to the car, us following, along with Jay and Joey as she unpacked my cases from the car…

"Come here, you. And you too" she stated, motioning to Joey and me

"You look after her, okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at Joey

He nodded, signalling yes, a smile arising on my face. After Mum had said her goodbyes we watched her climb back into the car, starting a new life away from Walford…

"This is it, babe. Me and you" Joey informed me

I smiled and nodded as we made our way back to number five…


End file.
